deadislandfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Island Onslaught
Dead Island Onslaught is a sequal seperate in story to the Dead Island series, released for the PSP, Playstation 3, and Playstation 4 VR (Virtual Reality) and Tablet with special copies. It also features the full Dead Island game with all characters as a bonus addition. Main Plot The game's story takes place three years before the first game, with a Yatch of visitors coming to the central island of Fiji when it was dusk. In the hotel outdoor pools, a male has a headache and wobbles with him passing by the guests. He heads into his room with a loud roar outside that was replaced with a deep digital noise and passes out, whispering a sentence. As the game progresses (edit soon) towards night time, a mysterious character wakes up in the hotel room and rubs his eyes as he walks up to the bathroom mirror, observing himself and checks his entire neck. He then mentions in the bathroom "Varisci...you need this vacation." As soon as he walks away from his bathroom vanity and comes towards the door at a slow pace, he takes his one strap bag and heads to the rest of the hotel, where he checks around and notices the building is abandoned and quiet that he describes as "Such a chilly way to start a day." He comes to the restruant to wait for an order of a drink, soon to find out it is a suspicous situation with nobody to take his order. The bar becomes a more adrenaline-pumping moment as he checks the kitchen from the door with a waitress being devoured by three zombified peacocks, he then hides near the floor, tip toing towards a glass bottle, breaking it to be used as a weapon. He ends up in a bloodshed with the ragous peacock's, using the sharp part of his "Weapon" and stabbing them near their faces, getting the eyes of each. Once done he runs out of the hotel with his eyes lit up in terror and panting near the entrance. Going to the Methane Power Plant in the second, nearest part of the island, Varisci makes it into the strange room on top of a catwalk, he observes the pool's containing a mysterious liquid and questions the motives behind the island. He then gets suddenly plowed and shoved into the central pool by a Brute, causing the hero to slip and fall into the enormous exposed pool and become altered by the liquid as he suddenly emerges from the surface, changed into a zombified-combination of the same enemy and a Grenadier with him looking at the foe that caused the transformation. He growls and crawls up the entire framework of poles, leading up to the catwalk as he gresoumely digs into the threat and devours each mass from it, he eventually backs up and manages to break free from the new form, soon to freak out from what happenned with only a "What Happenned?!" Response. He becomes unsure and decides to rush out of the facility, looking out and exploring the rest of the island. When exploring each part of the island, the new character faces off various monsters and obtaining new weapons, items & parts as he creates things all around the island, also becoming the only survivor of Fiji. He does tasks from clues he finds on dozens of parts of an area. When he arrives to the mall on the ninth part of the island, he continues to transform and struggles with controlling his infected side of his body. Varisci decides to look for a syringe mentioned to contain an anti-virus as he learns his body is swallowed by the Kuru virus tissue-by-tissue, he ocassionally devours his enemies and loses sanity with him de-transforming at end of horrible moments. When he finds the cure for his painful condition, he learns that his time on the most-beloved island is gonna end at the Lunar Eclipse during 9:33 PM with a Satelite said to fire ninty-three thermobaric missiles at the entire area. He looks for a way off the island and soon realises the only way off is with a Jet-Ski at the underground part of the hotel. When he uses the antidote to reverse every effects off his body, he feels more fresh and alive as he makes his way to the hotel on his modded Steam Roller as fast as he can while encountering many infected grounds trying to keep him from escaping. He makes it to the hotel's basement in about Three Hours and hurries towards the Jet Ski, while he hops on and turns it on, with him using the special afterburners, he moves off the island and as the missiles are fired at the island from a safe distance, he mentions "Guess a childhood dies sooner or later." He looks away from the blown up infected island and heads to his hometown city, Ohio as he makes the long trip at sea. The screen fades back as it shows in a mansion bedroom, Varisci changed into his Infected form breathing heavily and devoured an entire family. He then grins and speaks in a demonic tone "The end will spread.." This is the end of the game as the credits roll in. Features *The second part of the game allows players to continues the first game's saved data and every mod, level, weapon, etc. as long as they have the copy of it. The game will also allow Rider White's story to be played, no matter what. *The new "Venomous Revolver Mod" replaces the Detox Gun Mod in each part and story of this game, including the first game available to this one. *Logan Carter is playable as a second character itself, once you plug in a second controller or activate the "A.I. Support" feature. It's also due to Logan being the cousin of Varisci. *The new "Eradicator" is the only modded vehicle that is a Steam Roller, it's slow but overtime is unstoppable among all enemies on the road. *Sticky Bomb is the only mod that is obtained when you beat the game, making it impossible to being used at the start of the entire game. *Ammo is obtained more often and all melee weapons are lowered down to a total of 11 types with 3 mods being available for them. This was implamented for players who prefer firearms. *The only zombies are the new Brutes, and the past Suicider's and Grenadiers, with the only ordinary infected being the peacocks, Hyenas, Plants and Blue Ringed Octopus's. *The previous zombies, such as the Butcher, Walker and other foes have been removed. This was because of the moments players can be annoyed by and have more difficulty with. *The new firearms consist of the Nail Gun, Revolver, Flare Gun, Revolver, Lust's Tear, Triple-barrel Revolver, Rail Gun, Bowgun, Thermobaric Bazooka and Sling. *The mods are obtained around the entire island and are more difficult to locate, adding more time to look for the Blueprints. *The new vehicles consist of the main Steam Roller, Snowcat, Forklift, Hummer, Motorcycle and Scion XB. *The Zombie System spawns up to one-per eleven seconds and is grown when in secret rooms. *The music is brought from Dead Island Riptide into the game, and the fun Dead Island bonus game-featured in it as well. *The skill tree is identical to Rider White's for the main character, Varisci. *The new Infected Mode replaces the Fury Mode, but the depletion of the gauge is slowed down, it also features an "Andrenaline Defense" guage underneath that activates when at critical health, thus giving a free transformation, similar to the Prototype "Adrenaline Surge" feature. *The game loads just the same as Dead Island. *The camera is pulled back to give a Third Person-based gameplay, which allows better awareness of the level and knowing what enemy will be coming at the player. (Edit soon) Locations Fiji This island is enormous, it occupies three times the game space in each area. The island consists of expansive flora, each with a glorious lighting. It has up to a total of nine, smaller islands going around the central, larger main island. There are dozens of roads paved into each and the areas are usually cleared off with a breathtaking hotel located in the heart of it. Kíjunia This second island has an enormous, nearly-toxic forest that reaches a far distance with a Methane Power Plant that is overrun by Brute's. It has a river that is has three streams with one ending at the ocean. Iust Nin This third island has a wide expanse of mountains, these mountains are dangerous and almost every part of it holds the infected creatures who are usually located at each edge. Nearly nobody comes into it. (Add and edit soon)